


First Landing

by Giraffegon



Series: Adventures in Elf/Human romance [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boomers, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fantasy, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Original Universe, not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffegon/pseuds/Giraffegon
Summary: When an expedition to discover what lies beyond the great eastern sea goes horribly wrong, Derrin Wolfsbane and his troops find themselves on a strange and foreign island. Ship-wrecked and lost, they have no choice but to investigate this land and seek aid from the locals.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Adventures in Elf/Human romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545268
Kudos: 4





	First Landing

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, Derrin Wolfsbane is the birth name of Rhaekal. Yes, these are the same people in the porn fic but they've only just met!

The expedition was doomed from the beginning, though Derrin did not believe the troops needed to hear it. To him, it was no surprise the great currents of the Eastern Ocean swept them up, pushed them and pulled them to vistas that only the Gods could comprehend. The sailors had tried- he had to give them that, at least- to divert their course, to try and head in what they believed was the direction of the Peninsula, but the wind had other plans. Before long, the storm, the water, and the gale-force wind wrenched control away from the men, and they were set adrift into the dark blue. When the boat began to fall apart, he could not say. He assumed it must have been close to the shore they found themselves upon, but the cold in his bones was deep and poisonous. He was the first to wake up, coughing up seawater and sputtering for air. His eyes slowly opened.

The first rule of exploration is to expect the unexpected. But what he saw went far beyond any reasonable thought, and at first, he believed himself dead or insane. The beach’s sand was a light purple, the trees on the edge pure white, crystals hanging off the low branches as fruit in summer. As he staggered up, the truly _alien_ nature of the scene hit him- beyond that crystalline forest were spires, elegant things with intricate metal facades and lamps hanging from long columns. Despite everything, exhilaration was quick to replace fear as he realised what they had come upon. This architecture, unlike anything before seen on the mainland, more reminiscent of an ancient civilisation than any remaining in modernity- yet the lit lamps told of habitation, of a people who were still alive enough to maintain such wondrous structures. He felt his lips rise in a grin, taking a pace towards the woodland.

Abruptly, a spray of hacking and gagging broke him from his reverie.

He turned to see a few sailors awakening as he had, at once ashamed he had forgotten them. He moved to Indilia’s side, slapping her back as she writhed. She looked up, eyes watering, and grinned.

“Didn’t think we’d survive that!” Another cough cut off her chuckling, pushing away Derrin’s help. “I’m fine, I’m fine. The Gods must’ve had it out for us, eh?”

He smirked, taking her chin, and raising it, laughing as her eyes widened. “Perhaps not. They’ve given us a great boon- a new, untouched land… the inhabitants live still if those lights are anything to go by.” Her childish enthusiasm at the sight was priceless, jumping in place with a wide smile.

“Well? What the hell are we waiting for, fuck these guys!” She sprinted to the forest’s edge, beckoning Derrin over. “I can’t wait anymore, c’mon!”

He groaned at the idea of running as she did, watching as a few more sailors awoke before grudgingly following her.

“I hope there’s no dangerous wildlife,” he grumbled. “It would be a shame to lose those men.”

She did not seem to hear him.

The trek through the woods was a strange experience, none that he could ever compare. The gentle tinkling of the crystals as a gentle breeze caressed each branch and it reminded him of a wind chime- it was all too easy to forget his troubles. Indilia hummed as she walked, her eyes darting to try and look for any sort of animal or beast. They found none. By the time they approached the forest’s edge, a few other sailors had made their way over- still immensely taken aback by their surroundings, but lucid. They stepped into what they thought to be a clearing, preparing themselves for anything.

Gasping in awe, Derrin admired the scene before him. His companions felt the same way, shocked noises tearing from their throat. It was a grand city, as large as Valengal yet far more attractive. Through the streets, strange, almost human creatures walked, taller than most and with strange features- but the most distinctive part of their anatomy was their ears. They reminded him of the Wild Elves, but where those _heathens_ had short, wide ears, these creatures had long, curved ones that matched their buildings. They did not notice the company hidden near the forest, absorbed in speaking avidly to each other in an odd, lilting tongue that was too fast to find any similarities to Derrin’s own. They were all dressed in elaborate finery and seemed to be congregated around one, flamboyant building from which a soft white light and pleasing music came. They drank wine from strangely shaped glasses, reflecting light like crystal and had the appearance of something grown into shape rather than forced. The humans stood, their mouths agape at the scene; it seemed no-one could think of anything to say. Blinking rapidly, Derrin straightened his back and cleared his throat, turning to the party of sailors.

“Pick up your jaws, men,” he snarked, “we’ve got a _city_ to explore!”

His confident tone broke the company from their trance, and they nodded. Indilia cheered.

“Lead the way, Sir!”

He chuckled, observing the creatures closely as they entered the large hall.

“We don’t know what these… things are, and thus, we don’t know if they’re hostile.” He narrowed his eyes at the jovial state of the beings, smirking. “They don’t look too dangerous- in fact, most of them look drunk off their asses. Someone’s having a party in there!” He gestured to the hall. “We’ll go there first, then. Perhaps they’ll be able to help?”  


Indilia rolled her eyes. “I don’t care about _‘help’_. If they’re having a party, that means food and drink; and I am certainly starved for both!” The sailors murmured their assent as Derrin huffed amusedly.

“Fine. But if they start brandishing swords, we’re not to get into any fights, y’hear?” The party gave a reluctant nod. “Good! Then let’s be off- and do try to keep up.” Without further hesitation or thought, he charged from the secluded canopy and into the immaculate streets, still dripping wet.

By the looks the creatures gave the company as they walked, he would have half a mind to go on the offensive right there. They had a perpetual sneer on their faces, looking up and down at the sailors and muttering in their odd language. Some gasped in horror at the dishevelled state of the humans, while others openly laughed and called out to them; yet they seemed baffled when the newcomers ignored them. Indilia looked with wide eyes at them all.

“Are all of these people female or what? _None_ of them look like men!” One of the sailors gave a long-suffering sigh.

“The ones with tits are _women_ and the ones with bare chests are _men_, Indy!” Her mouth made an ‘o’ shape as she realised the truth of his words.

“Shit, you’re right! They all have the pretty faces of a- “

“Shut up the hell up, Indilia,” Derrin groaned. “You’re making them uncomfortable and they can’t even _understand_ you! That takes a special level of creepy, Gods above...” She scowled but stayed silent, suddenly all too aware of the stunned glares of the creatures as they noticed the language of the humans.

They soon approached the curved steps to the hall, two guards standing by the entrance. Although they were well armed- with strange weapons, Derrin noted- they were also _heavily_ intoxicated, and simply grinned at the party before allowing them in, making what he was sure were snide comments in their native tongue as they did so. Derrin kept his chin up, refusing to let the creatures disregard him as he and the sailors entered.

“Don’t let them look down on you, alright?” The sailors nodded, and he hummed. “We’re from _Valengal_\- we aren’t scum to be laughed at or jeered.” As the company opened their mouths to again cheer, a- presumedly- male creature approached them.

His eyes were enraged, his black hair moving violently to match the movements of its owner. He barked out something in its own language, staring expectantly at Derrin but roving his eyes over each human. Derrin narrowed his eyes, scoffing. The creature did not take that well yet stopped himself from yelling outright. Instead, he angrily whispered another sentence or two before frowning at the human.  
  
“We don’t speak your language… _creature_,” he grunted. The being seemed completely at a loss for words at the response, stepping backwards. He said something again, pointing to Derrin’s ears. He rolled his eyes in response. “_We aren’t one of you_.” He spoke very slowly, hoping that it would somehow register with the creature. It did not.

Suddenly, a red-haired female approached the male with a smile, clapping her hands excitedly at the sight of the sailors. She spoke to him, and they began a conversation. She seemed passionate while he exuded doubt, but eventually, they both turned to look at the company. Soon, she was the one speaking as if to a child, and Derrin flared his nostrils.

“Listen, we washed up here, and we don- “

Suddenly, the room grew silent. The eyes of the creatures turned from the newcomers to the door, and Derrin turned to look as even the two chatty beings grew silent, the sailors following his movement. Even the musicians ceased their melody; waiters and waitresses stood as if frozen.

The source of the silence entered the hall, and the silent creatures gave applause. It was another one of them, but he seemed… _different_. Derrin could not stop staring. Long, blonde hair, tied up messily- so unlike the intricate braids of the revellers- bright, violet eyes that searched the room intently; but what was most shocking was his clothes. They were not the lovely robes of the party-goers, but instead a warrior’s tunic. Still more lovely than anything he could remember from home, even while caked in drying blood. He was, in all, dressed as a fighter, with tiny amounts of curved, smooth plate covering violet and plum cloth gear. He seemed exhausted and putting all these factors together made it clear he had just come back from a- clearly successful, if that blood was not his own- battle. It explained the raucous applause of the crowd. Derrin felt his mouth go dry. The man was, in his eyes, more beautiful than the vain revellers for the simple reason of his uniqueness, more muscular than any among the creatures but still lithe and slim. Derrin felt an elbow jab into his side and turned to see Indilia’s grin and lidded eyes turned to him.

“Pick up your jaw, Derrin!” She purred in amusement as he set his mouth in a line, face reddening despite himself. “Look, he’s coming over. Make yourself look pretty!” Derrin cursed at her in frustration, but she was not lying. The being was indeed coming over; bright eyes gazing curiously at the sailors. He turned to the black-haired creature, looking unimpressed. They shared a few words. The raven-haired one praised the blonde, while the blonde himself was indifferent and unfriendly. Derrin tried to decipher the context of the situation, but they communicated so rapidly he found himself lost. The red-head bowed to the warrior, who seemed far more friendly to her than the man, much to his disgruntlement. She gushed to him, making frequent gestures to the company, and smiling at them as though they were particularly cute animals. Indilia seemed to preen under the attention while Derrin snarled, his pride rejecting the condescending treatment. The newcomer seemed more interested in him, however, coming up close to him- at first simply examining him with an analytical eye, but soon he met the human’s eyes and a small smirk graced his lips. He made a comment to the female, but still faced Derrin who was growing increasingly affected by the attention.

The original male attempted to speak, but the blonde hushed him with a word.

“He must be of a higher status than them,” Indilia noted.

“Aye. The party was for him, I suppose.” He chuckled as the creature cocked his head at the words, tapping his chin in thought. He spoke briefly and sharply to the red-head before separating from the humans, the audience staring in wonder as though something brilliant was about to happen. Derrin tried not to think about how he lamented the loss of the comely creature.

The blonde opened his palms and muttered phrases- the language he spoke now was unlike the natural words of the creatures, much more charged and guttural. The chanting was infused with power, and it made the hairs on the back of Derrin’s neck stand at attention. The other sailors cowered behind their leader, fearing the strangeness of the scene, and Derrin could not begrudge them for it. He cringed as the being’s words reached a peak of tone before a discharge of energy echoed across the hall. The creatures applauded again, and Derrin opened his eyes to find that nothing had changed.

“Stop hiding and get out here,” he barked. “Such spinelessness from my own troops!” They shamefully came out from behind him, whispering reluctant apologies before being interrupted by the musical laughter of the blonde. Derrin peered at him.

“Oh my. So, you are their leader, then?”

Derrin blinked at the creature. “How…” The being merely shrugged.

“A simple spell. It’s new... but most effective.” He raised a brow at Derrin’s obvious puzzlement.

“A… spell?” The man laughed at first- but soon realised it was not a joke.

“You come from a very distant land indeed.” Thessalian rubbed his chin in thought. “How bizarre…”

At this, the dark-haired man mouthed something to the blonde who irately waved him away.

“Silence, Velerian! I’ve had enough of your complaints for a week, let alone one night!” He gave this ‘Velerian’ a withering glare which he seemed to shrink from. “This ‘party’ was not to commemorate my achievements but instead to make me seem a wild-man in front of the richest nobles of Estrava. I will not tolerate your words anymore. Begone!” Velerian quickly walked away, nearly running from the blonde’s rage. The red-head giggled as the newcomer sighed.

“I… apologise for his actions. I’m sure he was not the most welcoming sight to see.” Derrin chuckled.

“No need. You sent him away with his tail between his legs, that’s more than enough of an apology for us!” The sailors laughed raucously as Indilia continued to gape at the blonde. He merely hummed, a small smile lighting his face.

“I suppose it’s time for us to exchange names,” he cooed. He felt himself shift at the soft tone, zoning out for a moment before Indilia poked him into action.

“Ah. Yes, yes…” He cleared his throat, putting out his hand. “I am Derrin Wolfsbane, knight of the Dawnbreaker house.” He nodded to Indilia and the sailors. “This is Indilia Ravenstead, my second in command.” She nodded vacantly, still entranced by the creatures. “These are our company of sailors, who travelled with us as we crashed on your beaches.” The bright violet eyes watched each member of the party, eyes wide with interest. He stayed silent until Derrin finished, delicately taking the strong hand in his.

“It is a pleasure to be introduced to you and your soldiers… Derrin.” The name was hard for him to say, rolling the ‘r’s in an exotic manner that made the human flush. “If it’s not too intrusive a question… what exactly… are you and your crew?”

Derrin poked his chin up and exacted his posture before responding. The creature seemed quite amused. “We’re humans. Specifically, Valengalians- the most powerful human nation in Cal’vira!” His soldiers cheered their assent, the commotion scoffed at the by revellers. The blonde gave them a tempering look and they grudgingly returned to their drinks.

“I see. I know not what a ‘human’ is, but I can see our differences clearly.” He nodded toward Derrin. “I am Magister Thessalian, advisor to Mage-Queen Titania, our cherished leader.” He gave a cheeky smile. “I, and all of our… extended company, are Estravan Elves. Blessed of lord Rokhan, masters of our domain.” Derrin shamelessly looked the Elf up and down.

“Elves? You don’t look like any Elves I know,” Indilia muttered. Thessalian ignored her.

Derrin stroked his chin, snorting at the Elf’s words. “Advisor to the Queen, huh? Pretty high up then, right?” Thessalian’s demeanour suddenly changed to something more than a little offended. Derrin made a note of it. “I wouldn’t expect the advisor to be coming to his own party covered in blood and gore in the clothes of a warrior,” he winked.

Thessalian gave a weak laugh. “I didn’t expect to be coming to my own party covered in blood either. In fact, I neither expected nor wanted a party in the first place, but of course, Velerian had to overstep his station.” The red-head giggled again, speaking to Thessalian, and earning a grin. “I agree, Servessia. They should be allowed to rest before any more questions.” Thessalian gestured openly to the hall, inclining his head towards a waiter, and taking a glass of wine and handing it to Derrin. “You and your crew may eat and drink to your heart's content. There are rooms in the Festival Hall in which you may slumber when you have had your fill. Tomorrow, you may ask any questions of me that you like and present yourself to our Queen. Until then, rest well.”  
  
Derrin gaped slightly before collecting himself. “Your kindness is… astounding, Magister. I half expected you to simply kick us out, in all honesty.”

The Elf laughed. “Well, you are dripping water all over our newly polished floors, so I reason I would be justified in such an action.”

Though the Elf’s wink made it clear he was not being serious, Derrin bit his lip, embarrassment swelling regardless and a strange feeling in his stomach spreading. His troops all wore the same guilty expression, bar Indilia, who narrowed her eyes at the Elf. “Ah… I apologise on behalf of my troops and myself, Magister.”

Thessalian made a flippant wave. “It is no matter. You certainly didn’t choose to wash up on our shores, nor to get water-logged as you are.” He raised a hand to his mouth, a sultry giggle coming through. The oddness in Derrin’s stomach reached breaking point. “There will be clothes in those rooms, however, I doubt how well they will fit your kind. Though you are tall like us, Sir Derrin, you are much…” He made a vague gesture at Derrin’s chest. “…_Broader_. Your companions are shorter than us, and thus will have misfortune finding any clothes that fit to any rational degree.”

“Then shall I apologise on behalf of my ‘_broadness_’ for inconveniencing one as enchanting as yourself, Magister?” His sailors gasped at his brashness and grinned while he smiled salaciously at the Elf. Indilia was not impressed. She was pouting now, her arms crossed as she left the party to examine the strange food of the Elves. Derrin eyed her but let her go.

Thessalian seemed unfazed by the flirtatious manner, merely letting his lips quirk up in amusement. “If you choose to go down on your knees and beg my forgiveness for such crimes, I could find the mercy in my heart to forgive you, Sir Derrin. Until then, I see it as an _insurmountable_ obstacle in our relationship.” He inclined his head to Derrin, enjoying the flabbergasted look on his face as his suggestive words were not only acknowledged- but returned. “Please, travellers, rest in our Great Hall. I will find you soon in the morning, and your curiosities will be sated.” He gave a final look to Derrin before walking deeper into the hall, Servessia following him eagerly as she chatted without pause. His sailors coughed, waiting for their commander’s permission.

“Yeah… go ahead,” he mumbled, still balking from Thessalian’s conduct. He stood there for a few minutes more before joining his crew, trying to shake the intoxicating feeling the man presented him.


End file.
